


Riding A Tiger

by FurryCavour



Series: Sly Cooper Gets Dommed [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Warning: do not attempt to sex a villain in real life, judging their hotness against their likelihood of killing you is for YOU to determine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryCavour/pseuds/FurryCavour
Summary: Sly enters an unhealthy D/s relationship with a woman willing to murder him. But, like, she's REALLY hot. Part two of an informal series
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Neyla
Series: Sly Cooper Gets Dommed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Riding A Tiger

Sly Cooper is a simple man. Simpler than he realizes.

Neyla has been watching him closely all evening. Drinking him in. She's an expert at observing others, and he's a particularly fun subject. It was fun to watch him try to hide his genuine excitement - his surprise - when she straightfacedly agreed to his flirtatious offer for a date. And he's been fun to watch ever since.

She's seen his type before. Rife on college campuses, persistent even in workplaces that offer far less glory than Interpol. The charming egotist. Assured of his talent and charisma and good looks. In his defense, he's got much more of a claim to those things than previous men Neyla has feigned interest in. He _is_ talented. He _is_ charismatic. And, as she confirms whenever the light catches his hazel eyes, whenever his expression shifts from that blasé smirk to something more thoughtful, whenever the movement of his shirt gives her the slightest glimpse of what lies underneath... he is _very_ good-looking.

Neyla's giving him a show too, of course. She's laughing at his jokes, engaging with his musings. And they're the envy of any couple they pass. Her outfit is fancier than her work wear, but the top (tight) and jeans (very tight) still leave her midriff exposed. She knows what he likes. And she catches every subtle glance he gives her body.

To his credit, he doesn't make the first move. Or at least, he hasn't worked out his approach before she executes hers. After their meal but not long into their rooftop stroll, Neyla decrees that it's time to return to her local apartment. Just to toy with him, she even lets him start his goodbyes... before clarifying that he's absolutely supposed to follow her.

Now the real entertainment begins.

She guides him in via the balcony - there's a trick to opening the huge window, and just like that, they're already in her bedroom. She slides the window shut again with a predatory smile.

"Do we have to go through the pretense of me offering you a drink?" she purrs, her voice low. "Because I'd rather stay right here..."

"It's quite a room..." He looks around - the space is dominated by a huge bed, soft and inviting. Decadent for one woman. Nice and spacious for more. He turns his attention back to her with a smile. "I'm more than happy to follow your lead."

She chuckles into a paw. "Oh, Sly. That's what I like about you. You're so... open-minded."

Slinking softly across the carpet, she draws in close.

"And your trust in me will be rewarded," she breathes. "Because I already know _exactly_ what you want."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
With a playful shove - catching him off-guard - she pushes him onto the bed. Her hands rest on his shoulders, fingers lightly moving over him.

"Of course I do... it wasn't hard to work out." She looks him over with those green eyes, drinking him in. Then she catches him off-guard again. "Tell me. What is it you like about Old Ironsides?"  
  
"Uh." He blinks at her, ears lowering. "You... seriously want me to talk about the other woman in my life? Now? Here?"  
  
"It's not a trick question, if that's what you're wondering." Her smile is gentle, inviting. "Please. I want to hear your honest thoughts."  
  
"Well, okay..." He takes a second. "She is extremely pretty."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"And great at what she does. Which makes things so much more fun! She gives me a real challenge, and my life would be a lot more boring without her. Plus she's got... she really believes in-"  
  
"I," purrs Neyla, one finger gently over his lips, "am going to stop you right there."  
  
"So it _was_ a trick question."  
  
She laughs. "Maybe a little. I just expected you to give a different answer. A more honest answer."  
  
She takes one of his hands in hers, and guides it down. She feels him tense as they reach Neyla's stomach.  
  
"This is what you like, isn't it?" She moves him in a slow circle. "Feel that. Feel how, under my fur, how toned I am. Not bad, eh?"  
  
"N..." He swallows. "Not at all. Yeah. Very good."  
  
"Mmhmm..." She keeps his hand there, forces him to enjoy the balance of fur and muscle. "You're into athletic girls, right? Powerful women?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But not just physically powerful. Like you said, the Inspector's a formidable person. She's hard to argue with, yes?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So," she smiles, "while I'm sure you quite like the idea of her spread out beneath you, giggling and gasping and twirling her hair..."  
  
He had fallen into a lull, feeling her stomach. That makes it all too easy to pounce. To shove him on his back, claws whispering against his shoulders, as she pins him to the bed.  
  
"...I get the impression what you really want is to be the bitch on the bottom."  
  
Sly's only reply is a low breath.

"Good," she purrs. "Then let's begin."

She pulls back, very slowly. Even with her paws off him, she can still keep him pinned with her gaze alone.

"Don't move. Not until I tell you." Her tone is just soft enough. It sounds like a suggestion, like they're just playing a game. She'll have to work her way up to forceful commands. She'll have to break him.

For now, he obeys. And she rewards that obedience, taking her top off slowly. In moments, her soft lilac tits are exposed. She cups them in her paws, stroking her own fur and presenting them as prizes he's earned.

"Not bad either, hmm...?"  
  
He just nods, captivated. Oh, it really is too easy.

"I think you'll like this, too..."

Moving at that same languid pace, she undoes the zipper of her jeans. As she begins to tug them down - taking her black panties with them - she also turns around, until she faces the other direction. After stepping out of them, she displays her flexibility, bending over until he can see her toned ass and her inviting pussy all at once.

She shoots a grin at him between her striped thighs. "Thoughts?"

"I think... you might actually be the hottest woman on earth."

"Oh?" Elegantly, she twists around. Looming over him. "Better than Carmelita?"

He freezes, and she laughs.

"I'll let you wiggle out of answering that... for now. After all," she says, licking her lips as she begins to lean down, "only one of us is about to fuck your brains out..."

She climbs along him until her hips straddle his. She paws at his shirt.

"You need to be naked. Now."

He lifts his arms to strip - so eager! so obedient! - and in a flash she's pinning his wrists to the bed. Growling in his ear.

"Did I say you could move?!"

"I guess n-"

Another growl. Louder. "Answer properly."

"N-no."

Claws against his flesh. Just barely. "No, who?"  
  
"No... Ma'am?"

"Good boy," she breathes, her voice instantly a purr. A jump in intensity, perhaps. But she knows she's on the right track from the bulge that's formed right under her. How badly his dick wants to be free, to be inside her.

The right reaction needs to be rewarded. She gives him what he needs. First she slips him out of his shirt, pausing to bury her muzzle in the fur of his chest. He smells as good as he looks. As he tastes. And as he lays there, obediently accepting her movements like the good boy he is, her paws wander down his chest, down his stomach, further...

She feels him sigh as she frees his yearning cock, the warm air of her bedroom against his sensitive skin. "Please..."

"Mmh?" She lets her green eyes travel lazily up his neck to meet his. "You say something?"

That smirk is long gone. Nothing on his face but helpless need. "Please, Neyla... Ma'am. I need it."

"Need what?" She smiles innocently, but then draws herself up. Her pussy is just as ready for this as his dick, hovering just above him. "Need this?"

"Yeah...!"  
  
"Try again~" she sings.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Much better." She twists her body, just a little, aligning herself. A graceful finger strokes his cock, and he inhales in anticipation.

And then she pulls back.

"Not yet."

Her tone is more playful, but now the command underneath is more obvious. She carefully watches his reaction. Sly bites his lip in frustration, but he doesn't move. Doesn't protest.

"Good boy. Nice and patient." She fluidly slips off the bed into a kneeling position, pulling his pants off all the way. "Besides, I don't think you'll object too much to my other idea..."

Now he's fully naked, sprawled on her bed. Obeying her commands. Exactly where a pretty boy like him belongs. Neyla idly caresses his cock, admiring the colour, the contours. She catches his eye and smirks. And then she leans in for a kiss.

He twitches against her face, a natural signal she's onto something - but should pace it slowly. She does. Every kiss and lick is quick, calculated. She lets him bask in slowly building pleasure. But Neyla has her own needs. And she can't hold herself back forever. Soon, she's parting her full lips, ready for more...

Neyla sinks her mouth down, letting her fangs whisper along Sly's dick. And she savours the breathy, helpless moan he lets out.

Fun to watch. Even more fun to play with.

He had already been serving his purpose well. She gives him a lead - pouting her lips and cocking her hips and whining about how badly she needs help - and off he goes, eager to please. Eager to serve. How easily she sees past that bravado, that swagger. How simple it is to pull the strings of the breathless kid underneath.

She can't hold onto him forever. She'll need to get rid of him eventually. But not before making use of him. Full, full use.

He's a toy to be used. Neyla knew that from the start, of course. That his talents are hers to direct. His good looks exist for her eyes. And the wonderful sensation of sampling his cock - the texture, the smell, the taste - is all for her. Her pleasure. She just needs to teach him that, too. One sensual moment at a time.

As her tongue caresses his shaft, her paws glide up his legs, feeling the fur, the dense muscle, before slipping under his thighs. She comes to a comfortable rest with her silk sheets beneath her fingers and a tight grip on his ass. He's truly an impressive specimen. She has a clear view of that, with her nose practically buried in the soft tuft just above his crotch.

A growl, low in her throat, serves two purposes. It reminds him who's in charge. Although she's the one on her knees, this is her idea, her call. She's licking and sucking and tasting his dick for her own pleasure. But this is hardly uncomfortable for him, because that growl, that calculated show of force, vibrates just right. His fingers dig into her shoulders. Another delightful noise of surrender.

Not for the first time, Neyla muses it's a good thing she naturally enjoys sucking cock. Maybe some tigress instinct that's tripped over itself in a fun, interesting way. It's just so useful. And she's perfected her relentlessly tender technique. Her warm mouth has reduced Sly to a needy wreck, begging for more. Loyal and obedient. Like he should be.

She glances up, her eyes travelling past his quietly muscular torso. She takes in the expression on his face, the way his pretty hazel eyes are clouded with lust. Perfect. Perfectly obedient. He's wrapped around her finger now, as snug and tight as her mouth is wrapped around his cock.

Without ceremony, she pulls back. There's an almost comical pop.

"Bored," she says.

Sly lets out breathy whimper - where's that mouthy brat now? - and she smirks. Lays a kiss on his toned abs, his chest, as she glides along him like velvet.

"Your turn." A kiss, just warm and tender and encouraging enough, their soft lips meeting. She breaks it to murmur into his ear. "On your knees, like the slut you are."

"Yes Ma'am," he says. How nice that he's already well-trained.

As they trade positions, he returns the favour, moving down her body slowly. Kissing her neck in a way she likes. Pausing to worship both her tits, as well he should. Laying kiss after kiss on her stomach, just as toned as his...

...before sinking between her thighs and putting his mouth where it belongs.

Neyla gives a half-purr, half-growl. She lets herself enjoy this. Oh, he is talented. A quick study at everything. His hands lightly caress her legs, her hips, even her tail, as he gets to work. Deft and diligent. Neyla's breath grows erratic as his tongue explores her, warm and wet and devoted.

Sitting on the edge of her luxurious bed, a handsome fool worshiping her body, Neyla finally feels at home. This is the natural state of the universe, or it should be, at least. One paw playing with her tits, pinching her perked nipples - the other planted on Sly's head, pinning him in place.

"Is that good, my pet?"

His wordless reply is muffled by her crotch. Just like her growl, it vibrates exquisitely.

"It feels good." Neyla gives his ear a quick scratch while her foot idly wanders along his outer thigh. "It feels like the work of a talented, devoted, eager little bitch. Is that what you are?"

Another muffled grunt, this time accompanied by his firm fingers digging tighter into Neyla's hips.

"Prove it." Her legs cross around his head. Suddenly she's not just languidly receiving his pleasure - she taking it from him by force. "Prove that you're my bitch!"

She starts grinding herself against him, her lips dominating his. Under her paw and trapped by her thighs, he has no choice but to match her. He soon adjusts to this new, aggressive rhythm, weathering how her hips crush against his face. His techniques before were graceful, and subtle, but now he's abandoned them. Now he's just fucking her with his tongue.

Neyla growls in pleasure, indulging ancient instincts. She can stop pretending. She's a predator, a monster. When she wants something, she takes it. And what she wants is her bitch to make her cum hard.

"Don't stop." Nothing syrupy left in her voice. Just sharp, like her claws. "You hear me?!"

She grabs a tuft of his hair. To his credit, he doesn't miss a beat.

"You keep doing that," she growls, grinding her hips over and over, "until I tell you to stop. You do exactly what I - _hh!_ \- say, exactly when I ssssay it. So you-"  
  
Her face screws up, a blush burning under her cheeks. If anything, he's too good. But she deserves the best.

"-you... fuck me! Understand? Fffffuck me, Sly, fuck me like-" A gasp escapes her when his lips close around her clit. "Like thhhhhhhhhh-!"  
  
His mouth is soft and warm and gentle, and Neyla cums, hard, into it.

Her back arches and she lets out a loud groan, equal parts surrender and triumph. She presses her wet cunt against his tongue, but that's all she can do as the orgasm overtakes her body. And he remains diligent, working her pussy and prolonging her climax wonderfully.

Neyla melts against the sheets, limbs loose, drunkenly savouring the pleasure tingling through her body. Her chest heaves as her breathing becomes heavy, and loud. She may even have worked up a mild sweat. As orgasm slowly gives way to afterglow, she lets her eyes flutter shut for a moment. Isolating the sensation of the warm raccoon tongue still buried inside her.

But then she feels it slip out. He's moving, without her permission, and she's too sated to punish him. Oh, whatever. He's earned some lenience. The carrot is more important than the stick, at least when it comes to sex slaves.

So she doesn't object as he stands, then leans down onto her. He embraces her, their soft bodies meeting, and goes for a kiss. Again, without permission, but she accepts him with a groan. Her tongue greedily licks at him, inside and out, reclaiming her own love juices. She tastes amazing. Of course she does.

Sly moans too, quietly, clinging to her tight. His patience is losing to his neediness. That's obvious from how his cock presses against her abdomen. When she feels a hint of precum against her lilac fur, she knows he's near his limit.

Cupping his face in both paws, she breaks the kiss. "Sly..." The breathiness of her voice isn't acting. "That was very good, Sly..."

He matches her. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You deserve a reward." Another kiss punctuates the thought. "Do you want a reward?" Another.

"Mmf... yes, Ma'am."

"What was that?"

"Please, Ma'am!" She savours the hint of genuine desperation somewhere in that smooth voice. "I did what you asked, just, please, I need to...!"  
  
She quiets him with another kiss, stroking his fur. "Here's what going to happen. I'm tired, so I'm just gonna lie back, and... enjoy this. And you are going to stand up, you are going to use those lovely arms to hold my waist, and you will fuck my pussy until you cum inside of me. Does that sound good, my pet?"

Warm breath, right in her face. "Very."

"Good." She settles herself back, eyes closed. "Well?"

Without hesitation, he pulls back - she's not the cuddling type, anyway - and gets into position. His hard, eager cock briefly touches her lips, and she huffs in quiet anticipation.

Slowly, with commendable restraint, he pushes himself into her. And they both moan.

It feels good. He's quite thick, and he knows what he's doing. In other circumstances, she'd be commanding him to last as long as possible. She's looking forward to putting their mutual stamina to good use, riding his body for as long as she can, stealing multiple orgasms before granting him release. But not yet. Lucky for him, she just wants to feel his cum.

She's not waiting long. All this slow, agonising teasing has taken its toll, and the lazy twitches of her walls is all the stimulation he needs. He thrusts against her, faster and faster, until his dick gives a sudden jolt. She clamps down, almost reflexively, and with a helpless gasp he's cumming inside her.

Neyla purrs in contentment, feeling the warm raccoon jizz flood her body. He's really emptying his balls, letting all the tension escape from him in one long, slow moment of ecstasy. It feels great, but she hopes this isn't all. The night is only beginning.

She cracks open an eye, and drinks in the look on his face. Eyes clouded, mouth open, totally succumbing to his climax. She idly lays a hand on his stomach, feeling the fading contractions of his pelvis, caressing his soft fur. And she muses that it's a shame she's almost definitely going to kill him.

Maybe she can get around it. The current plan gives enough time for another night or two like this, at least, before he needs to disappear. If she can figure out a way of getting what she wants and keeping this high-quality boytoy, well, wonderful.

But she hasn't forgotten her priorities. She still knows what she wants. And - as the warm cum comfortably inside her can attest - she always gets what she wants.


End file.
